


Backstage Love

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Ray and Mikey can’t help but need each other after coming off the stage
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 13





	Backstage Love

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : I wanted to write smthng like this n I wanted to do Ray bc I’m obsessed with him so here we go

Ray felt hands tugging on the mess of curls that hung messing around his face from the show. He hadn’t tried to fix them back since it hadn’t been long since they had gotten off the stage. But neither of them could wait long enough for him do anything with it but this. He felt himself being pulled back and almost knocked of his knees as his lover tugged hard on his hair. Ray looked up to the male with his lips open partly and his chest rising and falling quickly as he was trying to catch his breath. Saliva dripped down his lip a little as he looked up feeling a few stray curls fall across his face. Although a hand reached out and brushed them back before it moved back to his hair and guided his mouth back onto the cock he had been sucking. His calloused fingers gripped onto his lover’s thighs as his dark eyes looked up to him.  
The other male’s head was pressed back onto the wall as moans fell from his lips as he tugged on the curls once more. Although his head moved so only his shoulders were pressed to the wall as he felt Ray’s mouth fully take over his cock. Mikey bucked his hips a little and cling to his hair more as he heard the male gag a little at the feeling of the cock forced down his throat a little more than it already had been.  
Ray’s fingertips dug into his legs even more now as he swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth before he hummed softly to see his lover’s reaction. He tugged hard on hair and ray let out a loud groan around the cock in his mouth sending even more vibrations. It felt so good to both of them.  
Mikey felt himself getting close to the edge as he felt all the vibrations. He moaned loudly as he felt himself shoot his load down Ray’s throat.  
The male on his knees slowly pulled off of his cock as he swallowed what was left in his mouth. He rested on his knees with a smirk on his lips and Mikey’s hands still in his hair.


End file.
